I'm Afraid I Can Only Say
by calyxVirago
Summary: Ciel has discovered his long lost sister, Sara, who also has "one hell of a butler". It turns out that her butler, Javier, and Sebastian are rivals. They kidnap each others' masters and make plans to murder them. Will these plans succeed? Who knows?
1. First Meeting

_I'm Afraid I Can Only Say-_

**A Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) Fanfiction**

By, Sarai Onyx Vainamoinen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and am not planning on making a profit from this._

"Young master," Sebastian called to his master, Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel was still a child, but due to the deal he had made with Sebastian, his butler, Sebastian had to serve him until the end. At the end, Sebastian, who is indeed _one hell of a butler_ would take his soul.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel responded.

"You have a guest coming today."

"Who is it?"

Sebastian looked through the papers in his hands, "Her name his Sara, she refuses to tell anyone her last name."

Ciel sighed, "Why would that be? I find it important to know her last name. How are records kept of her?"

"I'm not sure young master, but she should be here soon. She is here to talk about the recent murders in Pembrokeshire. She is a rather mysterious figure. Not much is known about her."

"Where is she from? Wales, I assume if this is Pembrokeshire we are talking about."

"Lady Sara is indeed from South Wales. Cardiff to be exact."

"Does that make her Welsh?"

"Actually, no. She is British. Lady Sara was born in London, she was taken to Wales about the same time the Phantomhive Manor burnt down. What a coincidence that she was also orphaned on that day, as these records say."

Ciel winced thinking about that day. There was soon a knock on the door.

"Allow me to answer it, young master."

"Fine."

Sebastian answered the door. A girl stood there, no older than thirteen. She looked much like Ciel, black hair with a blue tint, teal eyes with an eye patch over one, rather short, in a nobles' dress. She was followed by a butler, somewhat like Sebastian. Black hair, red eyes, in a black suit.

"Hello," she said, "It is an honour to be here."

Sebastian smiled, "The honour is all mine. You are Lady Sara, I presume?"

"Correct, sir," Sara said as she nodded her head.

"Please, come in," Sebastian said motioning for her to walk into the manor, but his eyes were set on her butler. Sara's butler stared back at him.

"You try anything that will bring harm to my lady, I will show no mercy, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled at the butler, "And if you try to bring harm to my young master, I will not hold back, Javier."

"A demon against a demon," Javier said, "I'm afraid that it will not end well. It seems that I will claim three souls this evening."

"Never, you will not touch him. I'll be gentle and only claim one soul, just like one should."

"I belong to my lady, so I will protect her from scum like you," Javier said walking into the manor. Sebastian smiled a smug grin and followed behind. Sara walked around the manor trying to figure out which way to go.

"My, it is very vast and lovely here," she whispered to herself.

"Are you lost, Lady Sara?" Sebastian said walking up behind her. She was startled a bit and turned around.

"Indeed I am. I believe that Master Ciel wanted to speak with me."

"Yes, he does. Please follow me."

Sara nodded and was taken into Ciel's office.

"Thank you Sebastian, now please leave so I may talk to her."

Sebastian nodded, "Yes my Lord," he said, gave a small bow, and left the room. Ciel folded his hands on his desk and looked Sara in the eye.

"Why are you really here?"

"I have no secrets," she responded. Ciel sighed, as he didn't believe a word of it.

"Rubbish. Our butlers seem to have a bit in common, and they seem to know each other, not in a positive way either. You were born in London, and was taken to Wales the day my parent's manor burnt down. You have quite a bit of the same physical features that I do, we are the same age, our parents died on the same day. We seem as if we could be-"

"Related, maybe?"

"Nonsense, it is simply a mere coincidence, but I believe that you are hiding something. What is your last name?"

Sara smirked, "What a coincidence that it is indeed Phantomhive!"

"Liar, that is utterly impossible. I have no siblings."

Sara frowned and looked Ciel in the eye, "What is behind your eye patch?"

"What is behind yours?"

"We'll take them off at the same time."

Ciel nodded. They both removed their eye patches and they both saw the others' violet eye with the marking of the demon in the iris.

"You sold your soul to the underworld!" they exclaimed at the same time. They stared at each other for a few seconds with curiosity.

"I wanted to find out who killed my parents!" they, again, exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other again, fear struck into them.

"You're still not my sister," Ciel said crossing his arms.

"You said it yourself! Same birthplace, same age, orphaned on the same day, same features, we even sold our souls to the underworld for our parents!"

"That shows nothing!" Ciel yelled at her, "My entire family is dead! There is nothing more to it! I am the last of the Phantomhives!"

Sara clenched her fists and was about to say something, when Javier came into the room.

"Is he upsetting you, my lady?"

Sara didn't answer, she looked down at the ground. Javier smiled. He was looking for a reason to kill someone today.

"Lord Phantomhive, it seems that you have upset your sister, I suppose I'll have to punish you."

Ciel shuddered, 'Maybe she is my sister…' he thought. "Sebastian!" he cried. Sebastian ran in hearing Ciel's cries.

"What is it young master?" he saw Javier standing in the room next to Sara.

"Do not let him kill me now!"

Sebastian nodded to him and gave a small bow, "Yes my lord." Sebastian ran towards Javier. Ciel grabbed Sara's hand and ran out the door. Sebastian grabbed Javier from behind and brought him to the ground. Javier escaped Sebastian's grasp and followed the two children. He ran behind Ciel and took him out of the manor and they disappeared into the mist.

"CIEL!" Sara screamed.

"Two can do it that way," Sebastian whispered as he locked all the doors to the manor.

"W-What are you doing?" Sara asked in fear.

"You will see," Sebastian said to her as he turned out all the lights. Sara shuddered in fear and uncertainty.

"Ah! What is going on here!" Finnian asked.

"I-I don't know!" Mey-Rin responded.

"Hey! You two! I bet Sebastian did this, so let him deal with it!" Baldroy said to them. They both nodded and kept to themselves.

Sarai looked up and saw Sebastian towering over her, "W-What do you want?" she asked, apprehensive.

"You are my prisoner now, comply or you will be punished."

"Never," Sara said to him.

"Fine," Sebastian took Sara's hand and locked her in a closet. He sealed all the cracks of the closet door with weather stripping for her to suffocate.

Javier had taken Ciel to Sara's manor in Cardiff.

"You are to stay here with me," Javier said, "You will obey me, are be severely punished."

"I refuse to listen to you!" Javier hit the boy across his face, leaving a mark. Ciel winced at the sting of the blow but kept it together.

"Even if you call for Sebastian, it will do you no good. I am a demon, he is a demon. We are of the same ability."

"Sebastian can defeat you! You know it well! You have no chance!" Javier hit the boy again, this time a bruise was left.

"Don't make me laugh," Javier said, "I can kill him, just as he can kill me."

"He will not die by your hand!" Javier hit him once more, the blood spilled from the wound at a great pace, and the impact was enough to give Ciel a concussion. He fell unconscious, and Javier looked at the limp boy.

"Pathetic," he muttered.

A/N: This was based on yet another awesome dream I had a few nights ago! This is not the end of it, there's more to come! Ciel's sister and her butler actually didn't have names, so I made them up. I picked Sara, not because it is my name, I picked it because it means "princess" and it was a name popular among aristocrats. I picked Javier (Pronounced: ha-vee-air) because it sounded sophisticated. I hope you liked this! :)


	2. Near Death

_I'm Afraid I Can Only Say- Chapter 2_

**A Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) Fanfiction**

By, Sarai Onyx Vainamoinen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and am not planning on making a profit from this._

One minute in the closet, Sara felt nothing. In fact, she remained calm. Sebastian stood outside of the closet and waited for cries and screams. He got none, only calm words.

"What is wrong with you? You're just going to let Ciel go like that? Javier could be killing him as we speak."

"I wouldn't waste my air if I were you. When my young master dies, I will harvest his soul. He hasn't called for me, so I will not go to him." Sara thought about it for a moment. Three minutes in the closet, it started to get a bit stuffy.

Sara smiled, as she had just realized something. "Thanks for the hint." She lifted up her eye patch, "Javier! I order you to come and rescue me!"

Five minutes in, she started to struggle for air.

"J-Javier… H-How long are y-you going to k-keep me waiting?" A man then walked through the door.

"So sorry, my young lady." Javier walked over to the door and broke it down. He picked Sara up and looked over at Sebastian.

"We will be leaving now."

"Not so fast," Sebastian retorted. He took a knife from the side table and threw it into Sara's leg. She let out a shriek. Javier pulled the knife out gently and threw it back at Sebastian. Sebastian caught it between his index and middle fingers. Javier had no intention to fight, so he picked up Sara and took her back to her manor. He washed off her leg and put a bandage on it.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anything for my young lady."

"Where is Ciel?"

Javier didn't look up at her, "I believe that he is unconscious in the main hall."

"WHAT!" she screamed, "WHY! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I hit him a few times. He's not dead, so you need not worry."

"But I do!" she said jumping up and running to the main hall. Pain still rushed through her leg, but she ignored it, seeing that Ciel's safety was more important to her. Sara saw her brother lying limp on the floor with blood rushing from his head.

"Damn it, Javier…" she muttered. She put her hand on the wound, it was a serious injury indeed.

"Javier!" she called, "Come here! That is an order!" Javier walked up the stairs and saw Sara sitting beside Ciel.

"Get him to wake up! And don't hurt him while doing it!" Javier nodded to her and touched Ciel's cheek. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Sara.

"W-What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, ask Javier."

Javier sighed, "Well sir, I hit you a couple times and you now have a serious injury."

Ciel closed his eyes and held his head.

"Can we dim the lights?"

"Ie," she pointed to the light switch, "Mynd."

"Yes, my lady." Javier turned the switch to turn the lights to a more gentle tone. Sara got a wet cloth to wash the blood from Ciel's head and wrapped a bandage around it.

"Don't be surprised if Sebastian walks through the front door and fights you," Sara said to Javier.

"Yes, my lady. I understand."

Ciel tried to stand, but he stumbled and fell. Javier caught him and helped him stand by himself. Sara shot a glance at Javier, since she realized that Ciel had shown two signs of a concussion.

"Damn it…" she muttered.

"It is getting late," Javier said to them, "You both need to rest."

Sara looked at him as if he had just killed an innocent man, "You are pulling my leg, aren't you? I don't trust you if Ciel is here."

"Why not, my lady?"

"I was with Sebastian for a few minutes, to suffocate in a closet, and within those few minutes you managed to give Ciel a concussion."

"We don't know if it is a concussion yet, you must realize."

Ciel then fell to the ground and vomited a bit.

"I stand corrected. Allow me to help him get ready to sleep."

Sara rolled her eyes, "I'm coming with you."

Javier nodded, cleaned the sick, and carried Ciel up into the bed. He had fallen asleep before then though. Sara hadn't realized how tired she was until she walked into the bedroom. She got into her night gown and climbed into the bed as well. She fell asleep soon after. She awoke in the Phantomhive manor, along with Ciel.

"Good morning young master and young lady," Sebastian said. Sara started to shiver with fear.

"S-Sebastian…" Ciel managed to say, "I-I don't want anyone getting hurt today..."

"Yes, my lord. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Ciel nodded and stepped out of the bed. He got dressed then looked over to Sara.

"Are you coming?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not safe here! Your butler is intent on killing me, just as mine is intent on killing you!"

"Sara, I told him that no one is getting hurt today, so you are fine."

"It doesn't mean anything! I'll be dead soon!" she yelled.

Ciel winced at the noise and held his head, "Please be quieter…"

"I'm sorry…" she said in return. He nodded to her in acceptance. She got changed and Ciel led her downstairs.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

"But how? Sebastian is of formidable abilities."

"Come on," he said as he took her hand and ran with her outside. They opened the gates and ran past there. They made their way into the forest until Ciel started to tire.

"Are you alright?" Sara asked.

"Y-Yeah… Just a bit dizzy…"

"Then you must rest. I don't want you going on like this."

"B-But we have to get you out of here…" he soon fainted.

"Ciel!" Sara turned around to see Sebastian standing behind her.

"You wanted to escape, did you? That isn't going to happen, young lady."

Sara shook in fear and started to cry, "D-Don't hurt me!"

"I won't, my master said that no one was going to get hurt today. Although, he never said anything about if they die."

"Please! No!" Sebastian grabbed Sara and took her back to the Phantomhive manor, leaving Ciel behind. Javier came looking for them later and saw Ciel lying there. He picked him up and walked in the other direction.

Sebastian had convinced Grell to let him use her chainsaw.

"W-What are you going to do with that?" Sara asked in fear. Sebastian didn't answer, but only chopped off her legs. She screamed out in pain, as the blood rushed at a great pace. She would die soon.


End file.
